The Mouse and Tissue Core for this Program Project Grant (PPG) proposal is built on and integrated[unreadable] with four existing Cores or Services of the Molecular Cardiology Research Institute (MCRI) at New[unreadable] England Medical Center (NEMC) and Tufts University School of Medicine. These four existing Cores[unreadable] are active and highly utilized in the ongoing SCOR in Ischemic Heart Disease at our Institution, as well[unreadable] as by the larger MCRI and Tufts-NEMC community. The four components of the Mouse and Tissue Core[unreadable] include: 1) the MCRI Transgenic Mouse Facility 2) The MCRI Mouse Tissue Histology Service, 3) the MCRI[unreadable] Mouse Physiology Core and 4) the MCRI Cell Culture Facility. The Mouse and Tissue Core for this PPG[unreadable] serves and is closely integrated with all Projects in this PPG proposal, and details regarding experimental[unreadable] interactions can be found in the individual proposals for each project